A Street Raised Harry
by bookjunkie1992
Summary: Harry runs from the dursleys and uses his innate magics to survive in the streets of London. What happens when he is found? Open for adoption.


A Street raised Harry lives a life of a rouge swiping money and items from the rich and uses said money to help those less fortunate. What happens when he is caught and his identity is discovered. The missing boy-who-lived found at last.

Harry Potter, aka The Prince, Leaned against the alley wall, watching all the shoppers flit in and out of the stores in Diagon Alley. He watched as teens his age chatted with friends and the upcoming year and parents escorting their charges lovingly in search of school items, a felt a familiar pain in his chest. He had watched this same scene happen every year since he was ten. Harry watched the crowd and picked out his marks for today. He saw a few well off purebloods, easily picked out by their turned up noses and 'better-than-thou' sneers. The young man slipped into the bustling crowd easily weaving his way to his first mark. He sidled up to the well-dressed man and skillfully lifted his coin purse from his robe pocket before moving on to his next mark. His well-practiced hands did not fail him that day. He made his way out of the crowd ducking his face from the auror patrol and ducked into an abandoned store front. With a wave of his hand a comfortable chair appeared and the dust in the air blew away.

Harry settled into the conjured seat and counted his earnings for the day. Harry had only been about halfway through his haul when there were three sharp cracks signaling the arrival of the three stern looking aurors with heir wands trained on him.

Harry sighed as he dropped his holdings and lifted his hands seemingly in surrender. "Alright, what did I do?" Harry asked.

A tall Black auror stepped forward. "We received reports of theft through the alley by some very prominent members of society. You know anything about that?" The auror asked in a deep baritone voice.

Harry adopted a surprised innocent look. "Wow, really? No idea officer. What is the world coming to these days?" He said in an equally innocent voice as his foot moved the bags of gold under the chair out of view.

The lead auror didn't look impressed, and waved his wand, summoning the bags from under the chair into his hand. Harry cursed under his breath. "What's your name boy?"

Harry smirked at the auror, _If only he knew_ he thought. "Now, why would you nice gentlemen need that for? I just found those bags here. Was going to turn them in, honest."

One of the smaller aurors squawked. "I'm a woman, you little shit!" Harry turned to the pink haired auror, and tilted his head and grinned.

"Well, so you are. And a pretty one at that." Harry said with a wink.

The auror stared a second and then blushed, she lifted her wand to curse him before the bigger man stopped her. "Stand down Auror Tonks. Now son, you are in possession of stolen property. You'd do well to cooperate." He stated sternly.

Harry smirked at the man. "Aw shucks officer, I'm fresh out of cooperation." Harry said regretfully and before they could react he stood up thrusting out both hands at the aurors on each side of the large man throwing them back against the wall, unfortunately he wasn't quick enough to get the third before he saw a flash of red and his world went black.

Harry felt like crap, his head hurt something fierce and his back wasn't much better. He heard voices speaking with excitement around him. Harry decided to listen a moment and it had nothing to do with the bile that churned in his stomach when he moved his head.

"Albus, he is a criminal. Certainly not the type you want around your students." He recognized the baritone voice of the black auror. Sounding less than enthusiastic.

"Kingsley, my boy. This is the savior of our world. We need him. Release him into my care, return the gold. No harm no foul." This voice was older but still male, must be Albus the auror (Kinsley?) Mentioned.

Kingsley sighed. "This isn't the first time from what I understand. There has been a string of thefts in this area both muggle and magical for the last few years. This is the first time we caught up to him. Two of my aurors were tossed into a wall like rag dolls by this kid. Are you sure about this? If this is who you say it is then he has been missing for five years, no trace. How does a kid do that?"

Albus chuckled. "That my boy will be an interesting story I'll bet. And to answer your question, there is no doubt in my mind. That boy is Harry Potter."

Harry tried to move, to run but couldn't move a muscle. Damn, his head hurt. He opened his eyes to find both men looking at him. He glared at them trying to summon his magic and throw them back so he could escape. The old man just smiled at him while the auror looked on interested.

"Now, now, no need for any of that. Those are magic suppression manacles. Standard issue auror equipment. You must be very confused right now. Now, if we release you, do we have your word that you we listen and not try to attack us or run?" Albus' eyes seemed to twinkle as he grinned at Harry.

Harry thought for a moment and then nodded his head. Almost immediately he felt his body loosen and the manacles released. He groaned as he stretched his muscles the pounding in his head lessened and he could feel his magic flow through his body again. Harry sat up and looked around. He was still in the abandoned shop, the other two aurors were gone, but Harry knew almost instinctually that the old man was more powerful than he seemed, he could take the auror but wasn't sure about him.

Albus laughed softly as if in response to his thoughts. Harry scowled at the old goat buggerer and the old man laughed harder. Harry ignored the man looking away. He plopped down in his earlier conjured chair. And looked each man in turn. "Ok, I'm listening."

The auror pursed his lips at his less than respectful tone but Albus raised his hand. "So you are, Harry. May I call you Harry? Or do you actually prefer The Prince?"

Harry raised his brow at the old man's knowledge of not only his name but his street moniker. He shook his head. "Harry is fine, Albus." Harry was hoping to throw him off with the use of his name as well but he just smiled fondly at him.

"Harry it is then. I doubt you remember me, I was friends with your parents. I knew you when you were just a little thing just old enough to walk and gibber. I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry felt a tug on his gut at the mention of his parents, he didn't know much about them and yet this man had knew them and him so long ago? "Harry when you went missing we searched for months trying to find you. But I digress we have found you now and I wish to offer you a chance. Enroll into Hogwarts. It will be as your parents wanted for you. No more running or stealing to survive. You could have a home, friends, even a family."

Harry squashed the longing those words brought up in him. It was too good to be true and when something was too good it was a trap. Harry cleared his throat to decline but was interrupted by the auror. "You'd do well to accept boy. Its either that or I get to cart your thieving arse to Azkaban." Harry blanched at the threat.

He shook his head and turned to the headmaster with a smile. "Sounds great, when do I start?" Kingsley smirked at the kid, criminal he may be the kid wasn't dumb. Albus chuckled.

"Well Harry, Semester starts September first. We have a lot to do to before then, much to do. We will need to place your schooling level, get your books, robes, and other school supplies. You will of course also need a wand."

Harry balked at him. "You mean I have to wear a dress!? What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing?" he gestured at his black trousers, white tee, and red military jacket. "And the books and stuff are going to cost money. Stingy over there took my earnings for the year." Kingsley scowled at the boy. "I don't know why I would need a wand, it's not like I'm a fairy."

Albus just smiled at the boy. "Well young Harry, you'd be surprised at how much money you have at your disposal. As for the clothes, you may wear whatever you'd like under them but Black robes are required during class. The wand, my boy will allow you to use your magic in a more controlled way."

Harry snorted in disbelief. "Ok, what am I supposed to call you? I'm guessing 'Old Man' isn't acceptable." Seeing him shake his head. "Right, Grandpa it is. What's first on the list?"

Kingsley's jaw dropped at the obvious disrespect of the most powerful wizard on the island. He was about to say something until he saw the soft smile on the headmasters face and the wetness of his eyes. Kingsley shook his head, obviously Albus didn't mind the nickname at all. "If that is all Albus I need to be getting back." At Albus' nod he turned on the spot and disappeared with a crack. Harry waited for Albus to stand.

"Right." He said brushing off his robes. "First we should place you. If you'd be so kind as to hold my arm, we shall proceed to the testing area." Harry wondered what test he need to pass but gripped the headmasters arm as instructed. He heard a muffled crack before everything went black and the breath was squeezed out of him and then rushed back in as the light exploded around him again. Harry breathed in deeply, propping himself on his legs leaning over he tried not to hurl.

"What the bloody hell was that!?" Harry demanded after he was sure he would puke.

Albus chuckled, "That was apparition, don't worry most actually do lose their stomach contents the first time." He said chuckling.

Harry just glared at him. And then took in his surroundings. They were in a classroom. There were desks neatly set in rows and at the head of the room was a larger desk and a blackboard. "Alright Grandpa, what are we doing here?"

"This my boy, is where you will be tested on your knowledge and placed in the correct level of education." Harry snorted.

"Alright, bring it on. I might be a street rat but even I read. I lifted more than one book list off the ground after the yearly shopping rush."

Albus looked surprised but pleased. He waved his wand and a stack of papers flew off the desk to float in front of Harry. "If that's the case, we'd best get started on those tests. Written then practical, you say you won't need a wand? I say you prove it." He challenged with a twinkle in his eyes."

Harry spent the next five mentally exhausting hours sitting at a desk filling out questions on every subject he'd ever read about. When he finally finished the last sheet he sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh of relief. Albus sat at the large desk in the front of the class, seeing he was done he waved his wand again summoning the papers to him and he started to check the answers. Over the next hours Albus' expectations were shattered. This young man, with no proper teaching had answered nearly every question. He at least placed at his year level if not slightly above. He scored just under first place for the 4th year equivalency test. Albus looked at the teen siting in his classroom in amazement and pride. Standing up, "Right then. Time for the practical. I think we will start off with Charms."

Harry stumbled out of the class room, slightly singed and completely exhausted. The old man was a task master, never letting up. Harry's magic was pushed to the limit many times over the last few hours. Now all he wanted to do now was sleep. He found the accommodations down the hall as instructed and promptly passed out.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk rarely used desk in his neatly desolated classroom. Harry Potter was far more powerful than he had been at his age and even without a wand the boy could do practically everything he had asked. The only place where the boy was lacking was in potions as he had never actually made one before his theoretical knowledge only took him so far, although Albus still classed him above most his age. Albus couldn't wait to see how powerful the boy would be with the focus of a wand in his hand. He would take him school shopping tomorrow and then Albus had a few questions for him.

The next morning Harry felt like one massive bruise. Albus had woken him up bright and early to take him shopping. With a wave of his wand at Harry his clothes repaired and cleaned themselves. Harry looked down at himself in new clean clothes and stood straighter. He grabbed the old man's arm and once again felt the squeezing sensation but not nearly as much vertigo coming out of it. They stood in the abandoned shop again until Albus started walking. Harry followed him to past each store and up to the large bank guarded by goblins. Harry hesitated, he had a good relationship with the goblins, he didn't try to steal from them and he stored gold with them when things got too hot and he had to disappear for a bit but their friendship was tenuis at best lately, at least since a goblin had attacked him down an alley and Harry disarmed him and knocked him out. The cold looks the goblins gave him didn't help his unease neither did the glances and the large goblin made knife belted on his hip.

"Uhh, hey Grandpa, this might not be the best place for me to be right now." Harry looked around meeting the eyes of those staring until they looked away.

"Nonsense my boy, how else would we access your vault?" Albus chuckled seeming to ignore the looks harry was garnering.

"I told you before, I don't have any money, no money no vault." Harry said getting a bit nervous as he noticed the armed guards slipping around behind them.

"And I told you, you have more money than you think. Now what is all this commotion about?" He asked, stopping when an armed goblin stepped in front of them. Harry looked around them and found the guards had surrounded them completely. Before Harry could speak a large goblin stepped through the circle and held up a hand, apparently signaling the guards to lower their weapons. The goblin nodded to Albus before turning his gaze on Harry.

"Harry Potter, You stand accused." Harry gulped, he recognized this goblin. What the hell did he do to earn the attention of the Chief?

"Honored Ragnok, of what am I accused?" Murmurs went through the surrounding goblins before another raised hand silenced them.

"You are accused of cowardly assault on a goblin and the theft of goblin steel. Do you deny this accusation?"

"What?" Harry stared at the goblin Chief. "I deny this accusation!" Louder murmurs floated through the room.

'Lying wizard filth', 'you wear the proof on your hip', and other similar remarks were shouted at him. "Silence!" Ragnok shouted. "You deny these claims yet I see goblin steel on you belt."

"I did not assault a goblin. I was assaulted by a goblin and defeated him. By your laws his weapon was mine to claim. I demand to face my accuser." Harry was feeling more secure in this situation. Albus watched on as Harry stood his ground against a circle of Goblin champions and was impressed. Most wizards would have ran or fired curses, not Harry.

Seconds later a goblin was pushed forward into the circle near Ragnok. "Glimmerclaw, you stand counter accused. What do you have to say for yourself?" The goblin looked around and his eyes fell on Harry. He growled and reached for his blade. "Unsheathe that blade and I will claim your head." Ragnok said calmly. Glimmerclaw froze and looked at his Chief for a moment before nodding.

"Is this the human you said attacked you, unprovoked and in cowardly form?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes Chief." He said glaring at Harry.

"Is that your blade resting on his hip?"

"Yes Chief."

"Tell me Glimmerclaw. What happened that day?"

"Chief?" Glimmerclaw looking to him.

"Recount the details of the attack. Where did it happen?"

"I was on patrol outside the bank. I moved through a darkened area and was suddenly attacked by magic. I was thrown into the wall and my blade was stolen. When I awoke I went to my squad leader."

"And you Harry Potter? What is your story?"

"I was returning from my nightly rationing and decided to take a shortcut through a nearby alley. I wasn't even in a magical section of town. I heard a noise behind me. When I turned around there was a Goblin with his blade drawn. I disarmed him and I did then launch him into the wall to knock him out. I claimed the blade as my own and dragged the goblin into the magical sector to be found and left him there."

Ragnok was nodding. "I hear the truth of your words wizard. Glimmerclaw, you have falsely accused and have performed an act of cowardice ill-befitting on a goblin warrior. You are stripped of your armor and weapons and will be escorted to the mines." He turned away from the protesting Goblin as he was dragged away. "Mr. Potter, allow me to offer apologies on behalf of the Goblins for this attack. You have claimed his weapon and His gold will be transferred to your vault." Ragnok turned and called for a Sharptooth. A goblin wearing a three-piece suit came jogging up. "This is Sharptooth, he is the Potter account manager and will assist you from today on." Harry nodded

"Thank you Chief. May your enemies fall and your coffers rise."

"May your blade stay sharp and gold flow as wine." The Chief replied.

The crowd surrounding the wizards dispersed rather quickly and quietly. Albus and Harry were led to a private office and served tea and biscuits as Sharptooth settled behind his desk.

"Well that was an interesting turn of events." Albus said at length. Harry stared at him and shook his head.

"That was terrifying. But at least it's all cleared up now." Harry looked at the goblin behind the desk. "Account Manager Sharptooth? What did the Chief mean when he said you managed the Potter accounts? I've only ever exchanged gold with you all."

Albus raised his hand to the goblin. "That's what I was going to tell you Harry. You are a Potter, the last Potter actually. The Potters are an Ancient and Noble House. The Potter estates is sufficiently large. As you are not of age yet you will only have access to a trust vault but upon your majority you will receive your full inheritance as well as the title of Lord Potter. Did I miss anything Sharptooth?"

"Only the fact that you understated the size of the estate. You are the second largest account we handle, Mr. Potter."

Harry gaped at the two. "You are telling me that I am richer than most everyone I have ever stolen from? I had money that I could have been using to help my people with?"

"What do you mean Harry?"

"The money I steal, it goes to the homeless both magical and non-magical, human and non-human. That's why they call me the Prince. It's a joke about how I dress and hand out money to all the beggars of London."

"That is very admirable Harry."

"I don't do it for admiration, Gramps. They need it more than those stuck up pricks in their fancy dresses. There is a werewolf safe house on 2nd street where I give most of the Galleons so they can afford their potions. I met a few discarded House elves and though I disagreed with them wanting to serve they bound themselves to me and help me distribute the money faster which I guess helps them and I pay them for their help. There are a few disabled centaurs in the park of 12th. While they don't have much use for money, I used it to buy them horse sized handicapped wheels. I barely keep enough to get by for myself." Harry wiped his face. "If I had known I could do more I would've."

Sharptooth looked at the strange young wizard amazed. Albus smiled on proudly. "You help the 'creatures' too? Most wizards wouldn't spare a second glance for them, yet you, Mr. Potter deprive yourself to assist them as well as others. You are a strange wizard Mr. Potter. Now tell me what brings you here today?"

Harry looked at Albus. "Well I got caught stealing, found out I'm some famous wizard who has been missing for five years and now instead of being shipped off to Azkaban I am being Shipped off to Hogwarts to attend school like a real boy. Does that sum it up Grandpa?" Albus smiled at the boy's cheek and nodded sagely. "Right, so now I have to get money I didn't know existed to buy books and other supplies that I could easily obtain in another way, but was instructed in no uncertain terms that stealing is bad." Sharptooth's lips were twitching and he was struggling to hold a straight face.

"Very well, Mr. Potter." Sharptooth started after composing himself. "As you are a respected client, I will supply you with blank bank notes that will magically transfer the purchase amount to sellers account." Harry had to give a drop of blood to activate the notes. Once they were finished Harry asked to set a stipend to be given out to those in the area at least once a month. Wormy and Simper would handle the distribution of the funds. Albus and Harry left the bank in time for lunch. They ate at Fortescue's before they started shopping.

First stop was a school trunk, Harry went for the multi compartmental trunk with a feather light charm and a shrinking feature. Next were robes, Harry's arguments were either refuted or ignored at every turn. Harry did request a few more jackets be made for him. Books were next and harry nearly bought one of every book in the store he hadn't read, or stolen. Potion supplies came next. Rune tools, quills, parchment, ink, and other miscellaneous items were last. By the time Harry was able to pick up his clothes a few days later he was sick of shops. Shopping was a terrible experience. Madam Malkins had insisted on fitting him for new trousers and shirts to go with his jackets, she also supplied him with new dragon hide boots and three sets of acromantula silk pajamas with slippers.

Harry had more clothes than he knew what to do with. With less than a week left before the start of term Harry spent as much time with his people as he could, informing them of the changes taking place. They all seem very happy for him and some even told him they knew who he was but it didn't matter to them, he would always be The Prince. Harry had a few tearful goodbyes on the last day of August when the old man came to apparate him to the school.


End file.
